


Only You

by abluemountainashtardis



Series: Tachycardia [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abluemountainashtardis/pseuds/abluemountainashtardis
Summary: Claudia laid a hand on John arm.“I think you’ll find there’s many a woman who’d be eager to fall in love with a small town hero like you.”





	Only You

“Hey John!”

 

John waved and headed over to the back of the bar.

 

“Hey guys,” he said. “And ladies,” he added.

 

“Yeah, my sister and her friends. Just ignore them,” Barry said. John spied the ladies and spotted a familiar face.

 

“Is that - ?”

 

“Yeah, I invited her along. She said she didn’t know anyone yet, thought she’d like some friends,” Jimmy said grabbing a pool cue.

 

“Is she old enough to be in here?” John asked. Jimmy shrugged.

 

“She got in the door. Not like she’s gonna be drinking, is it? Besides, I am the law.”

 

“Shut up Jimmy,” John said with a shove, glancing over at Claudia again. She caught his eye and smiled.

 

“Who’s breaking?”

 

+

 

“Sure, you can say that but I think the sequel is going start a franchisie!”

 

John sidled over to Claudia and leaned against the bar. “What are they arguing about?”

 

Claudia glanced at him with a small burrow in her forehead. “Something called Die Hard.”

 

John nodded sagely. “Ah yes, Barry has very strong opinions about the upcoming sequel. Can I get you anything?” he asked gesturing at the bar.

 

“Orange juice,” she rolled her eyes. “I read somewhere that cola has more caffine in it than a cup of tea so I’m cutting out soda.”

 

John winced. “The things we sacrifice for our kids,” he said. Claudia tilted her head.

 

“You have any?”

 

“Any what?” he asked waving down a bartend.

 

“Kids?”

 

John shook his head. “Nah, not yet.”

 

Cluadia grinned. “You dreaming about some freckled gremlin running after you wanting to play catch?”

 

John ducked his head. “I think so, but…” John shrugged. “It’s finding the woman that’s been my main sticking point.”

 

Claudia laid a hand on John arm. “I think you’ll find there’s many a woman who’d be eager to fall in love with a small town hero like you.”

 

John glanced at the hand then up at Claudia’s face. They caught each other’s eyes.

 

“What can I get you?”

 

The moment was broken and Claudia blushed as the bartend took John’s drink order. A glass of orange juice appearing in front of her.

 

“I better get back to the game,” John said. Claudia smiled.

 

“I’ve never played before, would you mind if I watched?”

 

John shook his head. “Not at all, this way.”


End file.
